Primordials
This species was created by Superjokertv. , the Primordial Vampire]] The Primordial Vampire, or simply The Primordial for short, hence the name, makes Kronos the oldest vampire in the world and the progenitor of the vampire race. The term was initially introduced when Kol revealed his existence to Elena, Stefan and Damon. A number of characteristics differentiate the Primordial from the vampire bloodline that he begun, but the fundamental difference is that the Primordial became a vampire through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires, the Primordial is indestructible and cannot be killed by anything aside from the Elder Oak Stake or temporarily neutralized by the Elder Oak Ash Dagger. The Primordial has also been known as legends in the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires. Powers and Abilities As the first and oldest vampire in the world, the Primordial vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species. Vampire blood can possibly slightly enhance their strength. It is unknown if the Primordial grow stronger with age like non-Primordial Vampires. These are his standard powers and abilities as the first generation of vampires. *'Super Strength' - The Primordial vampire is considerably much stronger than immortals, original/non-original vampires, werewolves, original/non-original hybrids, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. His impact can send anyone flying. While the Primordial Vampire is more powerful than werewolves in either form. It is unknown if he grow stronger with age like non-Primordial Vampires. *'Super Speed' - The Primordial vampire is much faster than immortals, original/non-original vampires, werewolves, original/non-original hybrids, and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere seconds and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. His reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if he grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - The Primordial vampire has extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, original/non-original vampires, werewolves and original/non-original hybrids. *'Super Agility' - The Primordial vampire possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than original/non-original vampires, original/non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. He can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor' - As the Primordial vampire has unconditional immortality, he heal despite any level of damage on his bodies. He can snap his finger bones back into place after being broken, and has been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement as long as he got blood. *'Invulnerability' - The Primordial vampire can take far more trauma than other original/non-original vampires, original/non-original hybrid, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Emotional Control' - The Primordial vampire can control his own emotions, allowing him to switch off his humanity, making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - The Primordial vampire can control dreams and subconscious. He can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - The Primordial vampire can compel both humans and vampires, even while they are onvervain and without eye contact. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Fangs' - The Primordial vampire can bring out their fangs, which he use to feed, with blood black eyes. *'Sire Bond' - The Primordial vampire can form a sire bond with a human he has turned with his blood. *'Telepathy' - The Primordial vampire has the ability to read the thoughts and memories of another person. He can also communicate mentally with other vampires from a distance. *'Immortality' - The Primordial vampire does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike all other known vampires and even the original vampires, the Primordial is truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any weapon, expect the Elder Oak Stake. *'Advanced Immunity' - The Primordial vampire is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He is also immune to wood, sunlight, fire, vervain, werewolf bite and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. *'Blood Cure' - The Primordial vampire's blood can cure any injuries including a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Lie Detection' - The Primordial vampire can sense if someone is lying or not. *'Precognition' - The Primordial vampire can foresee future events and happenings. However, he couldn't see Silas in any vision due to him being truly immortal. *'Eidetic Memory' - The Primordial vampire possess perfect recall and is unable to forget. His mind is often called "vaults" in which he stores all his information permanently, regardless of how far such memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Elder Oak Stake' - Is the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill him, It comes from an ancient Elder Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of the Primordial Vampire and was used as the source of their immortality. *'Elder Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill him, but only as long as the dagger remains in his heart. *'The Cure' - The cure will strip the Primordial vampire of his immortality, causing him to become a witch again. *'Magic' - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as the Primordial vampire. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm the primordial. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, he would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Hunter's Curse' - If the Primordial vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, he will be tormented by the hunter for a couple of minutes. *'Doppelgängers' - It is an extremely powerful weakness. A witch could easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken his powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on him through the doppelgänger. Category:Species Category:Supernaturals Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Undead